


Yours

by pensandsky



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensandsky/pseuds/pensandsky
Summary: Just Wonpil being frustrated (and blaming Dowoon) over everything that's happening, until his senior crush— Jae, saves the day.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Yours

Wonpil was late for his morning class. He doesn't know what the hell happened with his alarm but he's pretty sure he set it properly the night before. He thinks Dowoon, his flatmate, sabotaged him by turning it off and then leaving him in the misery that he’s in right now. 

"Why would I hyung?! Ah—" Dowoon groaned as Wonpil pinched him on his arm, still frustrated for missing almost half of the lecture. 

"Then why didn't wake me up at least? You just left, fully aware that I have a 7am class to attend! What a traitor!" 

"I did! But you wouldn't wake up! I was so close to pushing you off your bed I swear!" 

"Then you should've just pushed me then!" Wonpil was still fuming. 

"Wonpil, please stop whining," that was Younghyun. "It's not even a big deal. You just missed a part of your lesson. It’s not like you can’t catch up with that." 

"But how did you end up oversleeping, Wonpil-ah? That's so unlikely of you." Sungjin asked him curiously.

Dowoon chimed in, never letting Wonpil get the chance to answer, "he was staring at the tv last night, hyung! And it’s not even on! I almost thought he lost his soul."

"You're not only a traitor but a liar, Yoon Dowoon!" 

"But I wasn't lying! I saw you spacing out I and then talk to yourself after a few moments so I ended up sleeping first because I was so scared to approach you!" 

"Are you stressed, Wonpil-ah?" Sungjin looks at him with worry. "You didn't even bother to wear warm clothes today! Aren't you freezing?" 

"I was in a hurry! And no, hyung. Not really. It's just that we have this vocal exam later in my class and I don't wanna mess up. I keep forgetting the lyrics! I wasn't talking to myself last night, I was memorizing!" 

"Don't worry Wonpil! You'll do great later for sure." 

"I just really want to do well for my grades." 

"I don't think it's because of grades, hyung," Dowoon looks at him playfully. 

"What do you mean? Oh- oh" Younghyun realizes upon hearing Dowoon’s teasing voice. 

"Sorry but I'm not really following," Sungjin's face is now full of confusion at the two. 

"It's because it's the same class he is with Jae—" 

"Yah, Yoon Dowoon!" "Hey, Kim Wonpil!" 

Just when Wonpil was about to cut Dowoon of whatever name he's going to say, that exact person called him from behind. 

_Dowoon, you're a spawn of satan._

The three of them, with Sungjin finally understanding what the two meant, looked at Wonpil with mischief, clearly having fun with whatever situation he's currently in. 

Jaehyung was Wonpil's senior and classmate on the said class. He knows the rest of the boys, having been classmates with them in some other subjects. Jae joined them on the table, taking the spot next to Wonpil. 

"Are you ready for your performance later, Piri?" Wonpil thinks he's gonna combust. _Piri._ He doesn't know why Jae likes calling him that and he thinks it's too childish but he secretly loves hearing the pet name. 

"I—" he was about to answer Jae when their eyes suddenly met. Jae is sporting that smile— _god_ , he hates how much he loves that smile and now he's a hundred percent sure his face is as pink as the hoodie Jae is wearing underneath a black jacket. 

"Piri you're face..." 

"No hyung it's just that...it's too cold and I forgot to layer up!" 

_Good save, Wonpil._ _At least forgetting your hoodie at home saved you from embarrassment._ Or so he thought. 

"Here, take this." Jae said as he handed him the jacket he was wearing earlier, and now Jae is left with his pink hoodie. 

"But hyung—" 

"No, it's okay, please wear it, Piri. You look like you're about to freeze. Good thing I brought that jacket today," Jae then glances on his phone, "Hey, let's go, it's almost time for class." 

"Good luck, Pil-ah!" Younghyun yells at him before they finally went to class, him wearing Jae's jacket. 

* * *

"Hyung, how was it?" 

"It was a mess. I should've chosen an easier song to memorize," Wonpil answered in defeat. 

"Hey, it's okay. At least you get to wear Jae-hyung's jacket!" 

"You know what, Yoon Dowoon? I hate you. Don't you dare come into my room!" 

As soon as Wonpil got inside his room, he plopped himself down on bed, still frustrated over how his day went. _At least I got to wear Jae's jacket_. Just when he was about to remove it, he felt something inside one of the pockets. He took it out— a usb flash drive. 

_Oh no, he might be needing this today, Kim Wonpil. You should've given it back earlier,_ _you pabo_. 

He took out his phone from his bag and decided to message Jae, only to see that he already received one from him. He opened to read it:

hey, piri. by any chance, is my usb in one of the pockets of my jacket?

yes, hyung. i have it. do you need it now?

kinda. but can you just send me the file over email? 

you sure? hold on i'll just open my laptop. 

alright, i'm gonna call you. 

"Did you find it? It's inside the "mine" folder."

Wonpil laughs at that. _Mine_. What a silly way to name a folder. 

"Found it. Oh, is it the audio file, hyung?" The file's name is even sillier, he thought. 

"Yeah, it's a song that I made. Would you like to listen to it first?"

"Are you sure? I would love to but is it really okay?"

"Yeah, you can."

Wonpil was hesitating, but Jae on the other line told him that he needs feedback so might as well let him listen to it. He clicked the file, and for a moment, he forgot that Jae was on the other end of the call. The song was so beautiful. 

_The more you look at me_

_The more you hug me_

_It makes me want your heart more_

_Love, this might be it_

_It’s like nothing could be better than this_

_For now, I’m still a bit awkward_

_Even if I’m clumsy, please understand_

"Hyung, this is so beautiful. Woah, I can't believe you're this good." 

"Me neither. I just had so much emotions while I was writing, I didn't even know I could write something like that. You like it?" 

"Of course! I love it! This is such a good song. Anyone who's gonna listen to this will surely love it!"

"You sure? Then you can keep it." 

"What?" Wonpil was confused. Did he hear it right? 

"Yeah, you can keep it." 

"But why?"

"Well, look at the file name again."

**yours.m4a**

"I like you, Piri." 

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure with this but I just really wanna write something for today :) also, sorry for any errors, especially if the text messages part was confusing. I'm still figuring out how to format the text properly. Ao3 is hard 😭
> 
> (the lyrics are from so, this is love!)
> 
> ✨ Dedicating this to two of my most favorite girls: best girl Aiah, who's been asking me nonstop to write a fluff story so here we are now; and to our baby girl Ag who's celebrating her birthday today! Go check out her artworks @day6namsayin ♡♡♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
